


Who Can I Trust?

by Riniginianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BOM Keith, Haggar is a jerk, Keith ex machina, Lance feels guilty for not doing anything, Lotor is a good guy, M/M, Mind Control, Mind controlled Shiro, Possessive Keith, Shiro's not a clone, red paladin lance, the castle is under attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riniginianna/pseuds/Riniginianna
Summary: Kuron betrays the team to Haggar and her druid minions. The team is separated and Lance is alone. Is there any hope? Or will Haggar take down all of her opposition?





	Who Can I Trust?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after season 5. It is with the theory that Kuron is not a clone, but a mind controlled Shiro (it fit better for the story)

.....

It fell apart so fast. There had been peace for once, Zarkon gone, the Galra on the way to redemption. They had thought with Lotor on their side, that the coalition's efforts would succeed. And it did...but there was one thing they would have never expected. The betrayal of their leader. 

They found out too late what the witch, Haggar, had done to Shiro when he disappeared. They had seen the signs and they had done nothing. Simple mind control had infiltrated their base, learning their secrets and their weaknesses. 

They came at night, while the paladins had been asleep. Shiro-  or Project Kuron as the galra called him, all traces of Takashi Shirogane were gone- had revealed their exact location on the planet they were stationed at. He had let the druids and their company in, letting them take what they wanted. And they wanted the other paladins. 

Lotor had been awake at the time. He had seen the breach unfold as he was awoken with a feeling of  dread. The Galran emperor bravely rushed to the bridge, catching the attention of the intruders. Before they could take him down however, he had sent out a distress signal  to Voltron's strongest abled allies: The Blade of Mamora. 

Then those god forsaken druids struck him with darts, immobilizing him as they performed their ritual. They made him like Kuron, a mindless puppet to follow their will, a prize to them. Haggar was absolutely giddy as she sought out her revenge of the betrayal of her own flesh and blood. Then she sent him after the others. 

The distress signal had set off the alarms of the castle, waking the others and alerting them to danger. Though in the dead of night, and unknowing of the source of attack, the paladins were almost completely defenseless. They barely had time to retrieve their armor and weapons. 

Allura had gone down first. She ran to the two figures in the hall, thankful for the help of her team. But then her elation turned to terror as the two engaged her and pinned her against the wall, her shock and disbelief had prevented her from even raising a finger to defend herself. One of Haggar’s minions took her mind swiftly. 

That's when the panic set in. Coran gathered the others and called an evacuation. The corridors of the castle had many places for enemies to hide, they needed to get out in the open to collect their thoughts and think of a better plan. But when the group reached the doors they found them locked. That thought barely sunk in before  the druids attacked them. 

Coran went down, then Hunk. The yellow paladin couldn't fight in such close quarters without hurting his teammates. His long-range weapon was useless against the supernatural speed and teleportation of the druids. 

The other three were forced to flee, fighting for their lives as their teammates who had stood by their side for so long now were their pursuers.  Matt, Pidge, and Lance did their best to evade the others. Unfortunately, during an ambush the three had separated. Unknowing where the others were. Lance had lost his bayard during that fight, and was unable to retrieve it. 

As the red paladin ran through the corridors, tears streamed down his face. How had they been caught so unprepared?! He didn't know where Matt and Pidge were, and at the moment all he could focus on was running, his feet pounding against the floor as his heart pounded in response behind his chest plate. 

There had been an explosion from somewhere near the entrance of the castle, but Lance was unable to go and investigate. His mind scrambled with fear….and guilt. 

He felt to blame for this. He had seen the signs, he knew there had been something wrong, but yet he never thought it would be as disastrous as this. Now he just felt useless, pathetic, a coward. His friends had lost their freedom and maybe even their lives. They had stood their ground and here he was, running for his life and defenseless. 

He heard scraping in the hall behind him and a shout. The sounds sparked a fit of panic in him and the Cuban lost track of where he was going. Taking a wrong turn in the darkness, Lance ended up smacking into a wall of a dead ended hallway. The impact stunned him and he dropped to his knees. 

Despite the ringing in his ears, Lance could hear someone, or some/thing/, approaching from the end of the hall. Sweat and tears clouding his already limited vision, the Cuban slowly lifted his head to see a familiar figure at the end of the hall. 

“K-Keith?......” 

Lance's voice trembled with emotion as he  whispered the other's name.  No….that couldn't be him….could it? Had the blades arrived to help? Was that even safe?! The last thing Lance wanted was to let any harm come to the man he loved, he shouldn't be here….

Keith didn't approach, but he slowly activated his blade, the soft glow illuminating his face. For a fraction of a second Lance could see the absolute detest and wrath behind amethyst eyes. 

No….they couldn't have gotten Keith already…. That wasn't him… right? what if it wasn't him at all?..... The witch and her companions could create illusions. Is this how they were going to take him? Torture him with seeing the image of his lover as they took his mind? 

“Please….” Cracked lips whispered, his voice breaking as he panted from his spot against the wall. “ No…….” he was helpless, he couldn't fight nor did he want to, he couldn't bring himself to try and fight the face of the person closest to him.  the only thing he could do was plead for his life. But he knew that would not make a difference.

Then without warning, Keith sprinted towards him, blade out and ready to strike. Lance screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see what he, or it, would do to him. He felt a breeze pass by his cheek and braced himself for an impact, but it never came. 

Instead, he heard a shriek and a body fall with a dull thud to the metal floor. His cobalt blue eyes shot open in surprise, and slowly lifted his head. 

On the floor lay the dead body of one of the druids. Claw marks scraped high up on the the walls as if it had been perched there, waiting to strike.  An unmistakable blade was buried in the things chest, Keith's hands attached to the other end.

Keith drew back his weapon and let it shrink back down to it's dagger form. Though his chest heaving, those violet eyes grew soft and scared in the pale light as he saw Lance's broken form curled up against the wall. 

Lance sniffled as he stared at the corpse, he had been right the first time, the blades were here, they had backup. /Keith/ was here. The paladin took a shaky breath and looked into the other's face.  He could see the faint shimmer of tears against the usually stoic male's cheeks.

Keith slowly crept over to Lance's terrified form and stared back at him, amethyst meeting sapphire. The he quickly dropped to his knees and gathered the younger male into his arms, clutching onto him like his life depended on it. 

Feeling the warm embrace of his lover, Lance finally broke down. He cried out and wept into the other's chest. His voice betraying his pain and his grief. 

“It's okay Lance…..” Keith whispered softly, tears streaming down his own face as he held the red paladin close to his heart. “It's gonna be okay….”


End file.
